Saving Ziva
by ncistivafanforever
Summary: My answer to the end of season 13. I think that Ziva is still alive and so does Tony so he and Tali try to find her. (TIVA)
1. Chapter 1

**In memory of Ziva. I don't think that she is dead.**

 **Right where the show left of. And Tali can speak English so it is easier to write. And she is two in the story.**

Tony drove home from the Navy Yard for the last time in his live and with an aching heart. He still couldn't believe that he is a dad now, that the love of his live is dead.

But it is not confirmed yet. They haven't found a body or parts of one in the house. And there where a lot of questions to be answered. Tony knew that all the bedrooms where in the same area so Ziva was near Talis. She should be alive. She can't just die. She's a ninja, a fighter. She is his Ziva.

But he is so glad that Tali is here, that he has a daughter and that he met her even if it is so late now. He missed a lot of her childhood but she knows him. She knows that he is her Abba. Tali is his life now. She is so much like her mother. She got Zivas nose, face, personality.

But he sees also himself in his little daughter. She got the DiNozzo smile and his eyes. He also thinks that her hair is like his.

Tony wonders what he should tell his daughter one day if she asks about her Mother. It hurts so much to think about her now and what should he do?

He called his father earlier that he was going to Israel with Tali and his father did not agree first but after a while he did. But now Tony remembered that he did not know where to stay. Ziva was dead and the house burned down. So he has to book a hotel room. He could also call Schmiel but that would be too much to ask .

Tony also did not know if Schmiel knew about Tali. Oh Ziva. He has to plan her funeral soon and hopes that they have at least her remains if there is no body to bury.

Ziva survived so much but now… no she can't be dead and then Tony remembered something. When Ziva went to Israel after they resigned she sent him a picture of her an Ari to help him finding her. And now he found the picture of them in Paris which nobody knew about. Maybe it is a sign. Maybe she wanted him to know that she is still alive. Maybe she is in danger and wanted their daughter to be save? But why was Tali in the house and Ziva wasn't or was she?

Mossad said that Ziva is dead but what if she could get herself and Tali out of the house. From the picture he had seen there was no possible way for someone to go inside the house to get Tali out so maybe they got out and when she knew that Tali was save, that she would be with him, maybe she is in trouble and needs them but she can not contact them just like Somalia.

Mossad said that she was dead back then and she wasn't it can be the same now. He has to find out more about it. But now he needs to be there for his daughter first.

Tony parked his car and got out of it. He went into the apartment complex where he lived and took the elevator to his floor. When he opened the door he heard his daughters laugh an he had to smile because of that. When he went into the living room he saw his dad laying on the floor with Tali up in the air.

When they heard him Senior let Tali down and for the first time since she is with him Tali said: "Abba" and ran to him to hug him.

That made Tony smile even more and he got onto his knees to hug his daughter.

"Hello Tali" he said and gave her a kiss on her head.

"Junior" said Senior when he got up and sat down on the couch.

"Dad" Tony answered and sat down on the couch next to his dad with Tali in his arms.

"When will you leave for Israel again?" Senior asked.

"Tomorrow morning" answered Tony.

"ome" (Home)

"Yes Tali we are going home"

"Ima ome" she said.

"Oh Tali" said Tony and hugged her he can't tell her that her mother won't come back it would not only break his but also her heart.

"I will leave you two alone for a few minutes" said Senior and stood up, went to the bathroom and took a shower.

"Ima ome Abba" said Tali thinking that she could trust her father with that information.

"No baby. Ima is not at home. Ima is away"

"Lo Abba" said Tali and looked into his eyes with an expression that remembered him so much of Ziva.

"Where is Ima Tali?" he asked her.

"Abba ave"

"Yes you are save with Abba" he said and put a few hair back behind her ear.

"Ima" said Tali again and pointed onto the picture of him and Ziva in Paris which stood on the table.

"Do you want the picture of Ima and Abba Tali"

"Ken" said Tali.

"There you go" said Tony and gave her the picture.

"Ima" she said and hugged the picture.

"You miss Ima right little one? You know your old man misses her to."

"Ima" whispered Tali again.

"Hey Tali I have an idea come with Abba" said Tony and walked with his daughter in his arms into his bedroom. Tali still held the picture of her parents close but when Tony showed her a picture of her Ima in black and white she dropped the frame and took the picture Tony held in his hand in her own smaller ones.

Tony put Tali on his bed to pick up the picture "You have to be more careful sweetie."

When he picked it up he saw, that the frame was open and he was about to close it again but stopped when he saw that there was something written on the back of the picture.

"What do we have here" he said to himself and took the picture out of the frame and to look at the writing.

The first thing he saw that Ziva must have written it. Nearly he did not dare to read it but he did.

 _Tony,_

 _First of all I am so sorry that I did not tell you about Tali but I did not knew how I should tell you and I did not want to force you into something._

 _Yes Tali is our daughter. Please take care of her in the moment I can't._

 _I hope that you are not angry with me and please tell Tali everyday that her Ima loves her._

 _Call Schmiel if you want to know more about her._

 _I can't tell you if you read that._

 _If you need anything for her our yourself just think about Berlin_

 _Love sweetcheeks._

After reading the letter Tony felt like crying again but he knew that he had to be strong in front of Tali and so he did not cry but he tried to figure out what Ziva meant. She mentioned Berlin and

the only thing he could think of where diamonds. She told him about her fathers advice with diamonds on their way to Berlin.

Think about Berlin would she meet him and Tali there? Should he call Schmiel?

Maybe there is still some hope.

But he would not do anything else today it was already getting late and he still had to feed Tali before bringing her to bed.

"I hope you are hungry now Tali" he said and helped his daughter to get of the bed.

"Let's go and find something to eat little one"

He took her small Hand in his larger one and walked into the kitchen with her.

"Let's see what we have for you" he said and opened the fridge but Tali saw something else she wanted to eat and tugged at his shirt.

"Nana Abba" she said.

"You want a banana?" he asked and the little girl nodded.

"Here" said Tony and gave her an open banana to eat.

Tali was about to eat when he remembered that she should probably sit down. So he placed her in her chair and Tali began to eat her banana.

"You are just like your Ima you know. Ima also ate fruits a lot just like you. "

"Ima"

"Yes Tali just like your Ima"

"Ima way"

"Do you know where Ima is honey?" he asked her and Tali nodded again.

"Where is Ima?" he asked her.

"Ima way Tali Abba" she said.

"Ima wanted you to be with Abba?"

"Tali ave Abba."

"Ima wanted you to be save" he said to himself.

Could he really believe what the two year old just said? He stood up and went to the fridge to get something to eat for himself and decided to eat a yoghurt.

When he sat down next to Tali again she already finished her banana and when she saw what her Abba was eating she decided that she wanted to eat the same thing. Her Ima and she always ate it and so she wanted it. She tried to take it out of her fathers hands but her arms where to short for that.

"Do you want some?" he asked her and she tried to take the offered spoon. So Tony fed his daughter with his yoghurt until she did not want anymore of it and he finished it by himself. Then he took another one out of the fridge and ate it.

After he threw away the trash his father came into the kitchen to eat something to but Tony could not wait for his father to finish because he had to get Tali ready for bed.

Like the night before he was scared that she would fall off his bed and but her into her stroller after she fell asleep. He put the stroller in his room to be near her and also got to bed because he had to get up early the next morning.

In the middle of the night he herd something and did not recognize what made those sound at first but then he realized that it was Tali and that she was crying for him. So he got up and took her out of the stroller and laid her down on his bed. Then he laid down next to her on his side.

"Do you want to stay with Abba hm?"

"Abba" she said and he hugged her to his chest.

"Shhh don't you cry Abba is here. Do you want me to sing a song?" he asked and Tali still cried so he started to sing but Tali was still crying.

Then another idea popped into his mind and he decided to tell Tali a story about her Ima and Abba on one of their adventures. Of cause the story had to be child friendly.

"Hey Tali listen to Abby for a moment ok? I am going to tell you a story of Ima and Abba."

When Tali heard him mention her Mother she got a bit silent but still she cried.

"Well one day Abba and Ima had to fly very far away on plane to a kingdom called Paris to rescue a princess from the big and bad dragon" he said and Tali giggled at the faces he made.

"On our way your Ima was very very tired so do you now what she did? She just fell asleep next to me for the whole time that was like ten whole hours and she snored so loud that I thought that a bear was sitting next to me just like..." he made those sounds Ziva always made when she slept and Tali giggled again she stopped to cry and listened to every word her father told her.

"So I was trying to wake Ima up put I think you know that that is not such a good idea right honey? Well when I woke her up her stomach began to growl very very loudly"

Tony tickled her little tummy and Tony realized that she was ticklish just like Ziva.

"When we arrived in the kingdom Ima and Abba had some time until they had to rescue the princess so Abba got a horse and showed Ima the whole kingdom with all the flowers and unicorns and birds. Then it was getting dark and Ima was tired again so Abba took her to the castle to sleep and just like you Ima fell asleep in Abbas arms" he told her and hugged the yawning child.

"On the next day it was time to rescue the princess from the dragon and first it was very very easy to trick him but on our way back home the dragon was suddenly back and he wanted to have the princess but your Ima did not let it happen she told the dragon to go away and you know what? He did. The dragon flew away and Ima and Abba could bring the princess back home to the king and the queen. And the little princess was very very happy" he ended the story and was proud that she fell asleep.

"Good night Tali sweet dreams" he whispered and kissed her head then he fell asleep too.

On the next they he woke up with his alarm and was very tired because of the long night. He turned the alarm of and looked at the sleeping child in his arms. She was the perfect image of her mother even in her sleep he did not really want to wake her but he had to.

"Tali wake up" he said and caressed her cheek.

"Ima?" asked the little girl with closed eyes.

Tony felt sorry for her again. It must be really hard to understand that Ima wasn't coming back and that she had to stay with her Abba who she never met before.

"No baby it's me Abba."

"Abba" she said and grinned at him. The grin was totally DiNozzo and he just grinned back at her.

"Good morning my love" he said to her.

"Onin Abba" (Morning)

"Are you hungry Tali?" he asked her because he was but she shook her head.

"Ok. So lets get dressed" he said, stood up, took her into his arms and threw her into the air before he catches her again and kissed her little nose.

Tali seemed to liked the game her father played with her so she said: "Gan Abba gan" and Tony did so.

Tony put Tali down on the floor of his bedroom and gave her Caleb her beloved dog to play with so that he could pack their bags. The he remembered that he did not look if he got any mails the day before so he asked his dad if he could go to his mailbox if there where any letters in it.

When his dad came back he handed his son his post and Tony looked through it.

There was one letter which took his whole attention. It was very big and he saw that it was from Israel but there was no other address then his on the letter.

He slowly opened the letter and emptied it's content onto his bed. There were a lot of pictures on the bed most of them from two persons. Little Tali and Ziva. He took all of the pictures in his hand and sat down onto the floor next to Tali.

"Hey Tali come to Abba" he said to get her attention and she sis what he said. She sat down onto his lap and had held his shirt in one hand while he said: "Look what I have here"

Together they looked at the pictures of Tali and Ziva and every time she saw herself or Ziva she pointed onto their faces and said Ima or Me.

Then there was one picture of the whole team and Tony asked her:"Do you know who this is?"

Tali nodded and told him that there were her grampa Gibbs, aunty Abby, uncle Gee, uncle Palmer, grampa Ducky and her Ima and Abba on the picture.

So Ziva told her about the whole team and he had to smile when she said that Gibbs was her grandfather.

One of the last pictures was taken somewhere in Berlin and he wondered why the picture was there.

He turned it around and there was something written on the picture.

 _Only if it is save to the city I love._

He wondered what that should be was that another clue that she was still alive?

Was she in Paris? Because Paris is the city Ziva loves so?

He knew that he had to cancel the flight to TelAviv and that he had to book two flights to Paris instead. He did so and luckily the Plane laving in four hours had free seats for them so he booked them.

Meanwhile Tali got hungry so they ate breakfast together and afterward Tony continued to pack their backs while his father played with her granddaughter.

An hour later he said goodbye to his father and took his and Talis backs to go and put them into his car. Afterward he put Tali into her seat which his father bought the day before and they drove to the airport to visit Paris where they kissed for the first time. Where he and Ziva fell asleep in the arms of the other one. Where he was going to start to look for Ziva.

The flight was very long but just like Ziva Tali slept through the whole flight. In Paris they took a cap to the hotel he and Ziva stayed. He went to the reception with a sleeping Tali in her stroller and started to talk with the desk clerk.

"Hello I have a question is here a Ziva David in one of the rooms?"

"No sir I am sorry."

Then Tony had an idea.

"What about a Sophie Rainer?"

"Sophie Rainer? Are you Anthony DiNozzo?" she asked.

"Yes and yes I am" he showed her his ID and she gave him a letter.

Tony opened it and read it.

 _Tony,_

 _I am glad that you still know me. I am fine. I'm still in a hospital if you read the letter recovering from the explosion. Luckily I was with Tali when it happened and I could get us out. Orli would not let me back, had to keep Tali save and she brought her to you. I guess she told you I am dead but I am not. I had to hide from them to keep all of you and Tali save. This is much more than you think Tony. Please stop looking for me I don't want any of you to die._

 _It was not Kort. There was a leak in Mossad and Hamas found out that I killed Ari. Have to be dead to keep her and you and the team save until Mossad handled the situation. Just wait please ok?_

 _Kisses for Tali_

 _Love Ziva._

Tony was shocked when he read the letter. Ziva was still alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter thanks for the reviews. The name of the hospital is made up.**

 **Tony was shocked when he read the letter. Ziva was still alive…..**

He could not believe it his ninja, the love of his live was still alive and breathing. But where was she? Tony thought that she would probably be in a hospital but where? Why did she sent them to France and why should he stop looking for her?

Tony booked one room for himself ans Tali in the Hotel and they went to the room so Tony could check all the hospitals in the area. Because he thought that Ziva was close to them.

But before he started his search he called room service to order some food for the two of them. He played with Tali until the food arrived and after eating Tali was tired again so he laid her down on her bed and he sat down on his and opened his laptop to look at the hospitals in Paris.

He looked at the long list of hospitals in and near Paris and one got his attention. The name of the hospital was diamond and when they, he and Ziva were in Berlin Bodnar was looking for diamonds. Maybe that's why she wrote something about Berlin on the picture.

The hospital was 35 kilometers outside of Paris and he planned to get a car for them to go there the next day but today he wanted to show Tali the city her mother loves so much. Because Tony was also tired he decided to nap for a little bit too.

After an hour of napping Tony stood up to wake up Tali. Then he put her into her stroller and left the hotel with her.

"Do you know where we are right now Tali?" he asked her.

"Lo" sad the little girl.

"This is the kingdom where Ima and Abba rescued the princess and I will show you the kingdom"

Then Tonys stomach decided that it was time for food again so he went to the little restaurant where he and Ziva had breakfast all those years ago for a little dinner and father and daughter bonding time.

Together they looked at some sights and after a long day they ate something and went back to their hotelroom to sleep. But before they slept Tony told his daughter another story. But the story wasn't about Tony and Ziva it was another one. The story was about a little boy who wanted a man to draw him a sheep.

On the next day Tony rented a car and they drove to the hospital where he thought that Ziva would be and when he asked for her the nurse said that there was no patient named Ziva David.

Maybe Tony was wrong but he had to find her at all costs. Maybe he searched in the wrong area the picture was from Paris so he went to Paris but the letter said something about diamonds which would lead him to Berlin. So maybe he had to go to Berlin.

They needed to go to Berlin to find out more so tony wanted to book a flight but the next one available would be two days later and Tony could not wait that long so he booked two train tickets.

The train would leave in three hours so there was enough time left to spent the rest of their time in Paris outside. And of cause Tony could not resist to visit the Disney store with Tali.

As soon as they entered the store Talis eyes went wide and she wanted to look at everything so Tony took her out of her stroller but made sure that she was always right next to him.

Tali immediately made her way to the Frozen stuff because she fell in love with Elsa and Anna when she watched the movie with her Ima. Tali loved to watch movies especially Disney movies.

The young girl was fascinated when she saw the so called snow in the movie. Sh had never seen real snow because the winter was to warm in Israel and she wished to see it one day. Maybe her Abba could show her the snow in winter but she wanted her Ima to be there too.

When she saw a stuffed animal which looked like Olaf she looked at her Abba and said: "Me wanna."

"You want to have Olaf?" he asked his daughter grinning.

"Ken" Tali said and grinned at her father.

"Okay let's buy a snowman" Tony said.

How could he resist those eyes. Tali may have his eyes but the way she looked at him with those eyes reminded him so much of his Ziva.

Well there was a difference between those looks. Tali still had the look of an innocent child which was enjoying it's life. Her eyes still sparkled. Not like Zivas. Often Zivas eyes where dead. At least for a lot of people. When they first met he was one of those but over the years he started to read her eyes. She thought that she did not show any feelings but her eyes never shut up. Tony could see every emotion she was hiding in them, weather she was hurt or happy but still her smile did not really reach her eyes. Of cause every now or then it reached her eyes but only for a few seconds.

After the explosion Zivas facade slowly began to fall a part when they where alone. She let him in more. Post elevator us like he called it. Her eyes began to be more 'real' every time and one day he could see her eyes smiling with her face. The sparkle was back and he was so glad that he could help her finding that sparkle again. But then her father was killed and the light in her eyes got darker and darker again.

"Abba" he heard a little voice calling and something tugging at his sleeve.

"Sorry baby" he said and took one Olaf out of the shelf and they went to the checkout to pay. When they arrived there he gave Tali the money because she wanted to pay for her Olaf and was happy that she was allowed to do so.

Afterwards they were on their way to the train station because it was time for them to get into the train to Berlin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews. This is a small chapter but I am really busy with school right now. I can update more in about two weeks then I do not have tests or presentations. Still 4 weeks to go until holidays.**

When Tony and Tali finally arrived in Berlin in the hotel he and Ziva had booked when they where there Tony was too tired to do anything and Tali was already asleep in her stroller.

Tony booked a room with one bed and a toddler bed for Tali and entered the room with her. He took of Talis shoes and laid her down in the toddler bed.

Then he went into the bathroom to get ready for bed too. He did not only brush his teeth and comb his hair he also shaved because he had a lot of stubble in his face. While he was shaving he heard a soft whimper coming from the bedroom.

Curious like he was he put his razor away and went into the room Tali was sleeping in. When he entered the room he heard another whimper which was louder than the first one from his little girl. Suddenly the whimpering stopped and Tali started to cry.

He immediately ran over to his daughter and put her into his arms to calm her down.

"Shhh Tali that was just a bad dream Abba is here" he whispered in her ear while holding her close and stroking her hair.

He tried to calm her down for five minutes now but nothing helped and it hurt his heart that his little one was crying for her Ima but she could not be there for her daughter.

Then Tony thought about something else. He started to sing a song he which remembered from his childhood.

 _Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Papa's gonna buy you a mockingbird_

 _And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring_

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Papa's gonna buy you a looking glass_

 _And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Papa's gonna buy you a billy goat_

 _And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Papa's gonna buy you a cart and bull_

 _And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Papa's gonna buy you a dog named Rover_

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark  
Papa's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

 _And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town._

But that did not help so he had to think about something else and than he remembered one thing. Talis namesake loved the opera and it was Ziva who went to the opera with maybe his Tali also loved the opera?

So Tony took his phone out of his pocket and searched for a song of Puccini. He found the song he played for Ziva in the bullpen and had to smile because of that memory.

He pressed the play button and the soft tunes started to fill the room soon Talis calmed down and the only thing you could hear was the song.

When the song ended Tali completely calmed down and Tony closed the app which he played the song with. He was about to put his phone away when Tali tried to crap it.

So he stopped because he wanted to find out what she was going to do.

Tali pointed at the screen saying. "Ima, Abba"

"Yes that's right Tali. This are your Ima and Abba on that picture"

Tony had completely forgotten about the picture and he remembered every second of the day it was taken how couldn't he?

"Do you want to know about that day?" he asked Tali.

Then he started to tell her the story about that day.

"Well I don't know if you remember your uncle Jimmy. You only saw him once. He was the one with those glasses. He got married to a girl named Breena a few years ago and we, your family, Ima, Abba, Uncle Probie, Aunty Abby and your Grandpa Gibbs could not be there so Uncle Jimmy was very sad. We wanted to surprise him and Aunty Breena when they came back so we threw them a party. Your grandpa Ducky who was very sick back then allowed us to throw the party at his house. Your Ima and me went to that party together and your Ima was so beautiful in that dress. Not that Ima is not beautiful. She is the most beautiful person I have ever seen besides you of cause sweety. It was a beautiful and warm day so we celebrated the wedding outside and I was sitting next to Ima. We were having a lot of fun and we were laughing a lot. Your Aunty Abby loves to take pictures so she took that picture of your Ima and me." he told her.

When he looked down he realized that Tali was already asleep in his arms snoring.

He smiled, put her down in her bed, gave her a kiss on her forehead and whispered:"You are your mothers daughter. Sleep well honey."

Then he got changed and also went to bed.

After they had eaten breakfast on the next day Tony did not know what to do so he decided to go into their room with Tali and read Zivas letters again. While Tali was playing with her dog Calev and Olaf Tony started to read again but was disturbed when someone knocked. He went over to the door to look who was knocking and saw that it was someone from the hotel staff.

Tony opened the door and the man gave him a letter which someone gave the women at the reception for him. He thanked the man and closed the door again. He went over to the desk and sat down on the chair in front of it.

Then Tony opened the letter.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Small Chapter. Sorry that it took me so long but I was bussy with school and so on. Hope you like it. There will only be on more chapter. I will be gone for a few days so the chapter will be up in abput one or two weeks._**

 _Tony_

 _I thought I told you that you should stop looking for me. But like always you are to stubborn. You should leave with Tali and stop looking for me. You have to keep her safe. It is too dangerous for you to find me. Go back to America. It is something I have to do. I have to do it on my own. I will see you when it is safe again Tony. Not at the moment. And no we can't do this together you have Tali to look after._

 _I will see you.. Ziva_

Why couldn't she understand that the team would help if you would only start to let us in, let me in? Tony thought. I don't care what she wrote I have to find her and keep both of my girls safe. I could never live with myself if she would get killed only because she did whatever this is alone. How should I explain Tali that her Mommy was killed because Daddy did not help her? I have to find her and I have to start to look for her right now.

But there was still Tali he had to take with him wherever he went. Ziva was right with one thing he had to keep their daughter safe. He did not know his daughter long but from the moment he met her he knew that he would rather die than seeing her in pain. She reminded him so much of Ziva. She really was her mothers daughter. From head to toe he only saw his Ziva. Tali was the only thing keeping him sane, keeping him from getting drunk.

But what was Ziva hiding? That was the big question.

 **Two and a half years before**

Jet again Ziva got really sick in the morning. That was going on for two weeks now. Something was not right. But what? A small voice in her head told her what could be but she ignored that voice because it could not be possible. The voice was lying. It was nor possible. Not after Somalia. The doctors told her that it was nearly impossible for her and it was just one night, nor more and they used protection right? They did? She could not remember anymore and another voice started to panic.

She could never me a mother. She isn't a good person she takes life she does not give it. She can't be… She does not know how to take care of a child and what do do with it. She looked after Tali yes bit that is different. Tali was "only" her sister and she was older when their mother died. She did not raise Tali alone because Ari was there to help her and also her aunt Nettie and Schmiel helped them. But now she is on her own. Her aunt and Schmiel are to old to help and she can't go back to Tony.

She knew that she made a mistake by leaving the team, leaving Tony and she hated herself for letting him down again. He must hate her now and she thought that he could not forgive her again. She had already made enough mistakes during their friendship or whatever it was between them and he did a lot of forgiving.

But this time? She can't go back to him. What would he thin? Would he even believe her that if it was possible that it is his? Tony does not like kids and because of that she knew that he would not want to be a father. What should she do?

Maybe you are not pregnant. Maybe you are sick. Just go to the doctor Ziva. Told her another voice. So she decided that that would be the best idea for the moment. She called her doctor and made an appointment. Luckily she could come on that day and so she got ready and went to her doctor.

After telling her doctor her symptoms he assumed that she was pregnant and took a blood draw to send it to the lab. Ziva went grocery shopping after her appointment and headed home afterward to wait for the call from her doctor.

Only three hours later her phone rung and she answered it. Her doctor told her that she should come back the practice. The assumption from that little voice in her head and her doctor was right. Zivas was pregnant. With Tonys child. Of cause Ziva was happy but also worried. But for now she had to take care of herself and her baby.

Seven months later her little girl was born. She looked exactly like Tali that's why she named her after her sister. But she also wanted her to have something from her father that's why she decided to give her the name Talia Rose. Rose was the second name from Tonys mother and it sounded nice.

Over the next two years Ziva always thought about her team and Tony. There where days where she wanted to tell him about Tali but it was too late now. He would be angry that she kept her a secret for so long. But she wanted Tali to know about her family that's why she told her a story of them every night and showed her a lot of pictures.

A picture of her and Tony was Talis favorite picture and she looked at it every night before she fell asleep. She used to take the picture into he tiny hands and give her Abba a kiss and she said "ni ni Abba" (night, night Abba) before she slept.

When Adam told her that she was in danger one day she was only thinking about Tali and her little girls safety. She knew she had to do something to keep tali safe. So she decided to fake her death and sent Tali to her father. It was the only way to keep Tali safe and tell Tony about her.

 **Today**

When Ziva saw Tony and Tali in Berlin she was angry. Tony was supposed to keep Tali save and not follow her around the earth with Tali. That's why she gave him the other letter. She hoped that he would stop looking for her. She had to find Kort to be free again but until then everyone had to believe that she was dead. (she did not know that Kort was already dead)

It was already noon so Tony and Tali had to eat something. Tony decided that they could eat at the restaurant where he and Ziva had eaten when they had been in Berlin. It was warm outside so they took a seat outside. Tony took Tali out of her stroller and sat her down on his lab because he had to wait for the toddler-chair.

But before he could do that Tali wanted to escape his grip saying: "Ima, Ima, Ima"

"Tali stop that be a good girl for Abba. I miss Ima too but she is not here"

Tali did not listen she said: "Ima, Ima" again and Tony looked into the direction Tali was to make sure that Ziva really wasn't there. Maybe there was just a woman looking like his ninja.

But it was not just a woman it really was Ziva who was sitting only a few tables away from theirs.

Ziva was looking at the menu that's why she could not see them looking at her.

"Ima" said Tali again and brought Tony back to reality.

"You wanna go to Ima, Tali?" he asked his daughter.

"Ima" said Tali and nodded.

"I am not sure if she wants to see us but lets go over to her and see what she does."

Tony stood up and took Talis smaller hand in his because he was afraid that Tali would run over to Ziva.

He was just two meters away from her when Ziva saw them. Ziva was kind of shocked to see them but also happy that her little girl was alright.

"Ima" screamed the little girl while showing her how good her DiNozzo smile was.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys it is me. Yeah I am still writing but school is very stressful right now and I do not have much time to write or do anything else in my free time. Well this is my last school year so I hope you understand me.**

 **Sorry if you find mistakes. I wrote the chapter quickly and English is not my first language. I do not have a Beta and I do not want one.**

 **I hope you will like the chapter.**

 **Thanks to all of you for those amazing reviews.**

 **Please review.**

„Ima" screamed the little girl while showing her mother how good her DiNozzo smile was.

Finally mother and daughter reunited and Ziva was holding her close. Tali was also hugging her mother as strong as she could. While hugging Tali Ziva whispered something in the little girls ear who was still smiling.

Tony was shocked to see Ziva. Tali was right it was her Ima who was sitting on that chair and in his eyes she was still as beautiful as always. First he did not know what to say to the woman he loved but had not seen in over two years, to the women who left him at the airport after he told her that he wanted her to come home with him. With that he did not mean that she should come home as his best friend or partner no, she should come home with him as his girlfriend.

But she said no and then somehow they kissed, has sex and when they where at the airport the day after he thought that she would have changed her mind but she did not. And just a few days ago he was told that she, the love of his live, his soulmate was killed and that they have a daughter he never knew about.

"You have some explaining to so" said Tony. He knew that this was not the right sentence to start a conversation with Ziva who he had not seen for a very long time but he also knew that she would not say anything unless he would pressure her about it.

"I know" said Ziva and helped Tali to sit down on her lap.

"Sit down and I will answer all of your questions."

"Ok" said Tony and sat down next to her.

"What do you want to know?" asked Ziva while she looked at Tony for the first time again.

He was still as handsome as he was when he went back to the states thought Ziva. He is still the same even though his hair is longer now but she licked it, it looked good on him.

"Why?"

"Why what Tony?"

"Why did you stay in Israel? Why haven't you told me about Tali?" he asked.

"You know why I staid in Israel Tony. I could not continue. After everything that had happened

I.. I needed some time alone I guess. I needed time to think about thinks and I needed to find myself again, why I really am and what I wanted to do. You know that I never wanted to be in that line of duty I was and when we gave our badges to Vance I realized that I could start over again. That I could do what I want to do and that I could choose on my own.

That's why I went back to Israel where it all began. And than you came and I really wanted to go back home with you Tony I really did. But I knew that if I would have gone back with you everything would have been the same again and I did not want it to be the same again so I had to stay behind. I had to find myself again.

I knew that I hurt you with my actions but I thought it would be better, easier that way. But I realized that the easiest way is not always the best. When I found out that I was pregnant with Tali I wanted to contact you but than I… I know it was stupid but I thought that this time I hurt you way to much and that you did not want to have anything to do with me anymore. I thought that you had moved on and I did not want to cause you any problems. And during the pregnancy I had some problems because the blood flow in the part of my uterus where Tali nested was pretty low so I had a high risk pregnancy and I had to go to the doctor quite often and was put into bed rest. There was also a change that I could not carry Tali on full term or that I have a miscarriage. That was also a reason why I did not come home after I found out about her.

I thought that I could do it on my own, raising Tali and I did not even know if you wanted to have a kid Tony.

There was a time where I was about to call you but then I thought that it was too late. You would have been angry with me if I would have told you about her over a year after her birth. Then I received a call from Orli that I should come to Mossad and I found out about Kort.

We have been in the house that night Tony and I… I thought that I was going to loose another person who I love through my father. Even after his death it is me who has to pay for his sins. I realized that the only way to protect Tali, to protect all of you was tho fake my death. And the fire gave me the perfect opportunity to do so.

I knew that Tali would be safe with you. You are her Abba after all. You were the only one I could trust with her. I thought that you would understand why I did what I did and…

I know that what I did was wrong. I should have told you about her earlier and… maybe things would have been different then. I just hope that you do not hate me now."

After Ziva told Tony she brushed a strand of curls that had fallen into Talis face back behind her ear and gave her a kiss on the head what bade Tali smile at her mother and Ziva smiled back.

That little scene between mother and daughter made Tony smile.

"Ziva I could never hate you" said Tony.

"Of cause I am a bit angry because you have not told me about Tali but I am just glad that you are alive Ziva." said Tony and looked into her eyes. Ziva looked beautiful like always but also restless she had dark bags under her eyes and she looked thin. A bit too thin for his liking. She also looked a few years older maybe because she was a mother now. But Tony had to say one thing, motherhood stood her and he could see how much she loved Tali and how much Tali loved her mother.

"Well I guess you can come back home now. Only if you want. Kort is dead he can't harm you or Tali anymore. It is safe now." he said while he was scratching his chin.

"No Tony. It is not safe. That's why you should not have come. This thing is much bigger than Kort. He is not the only one who is after me and if they see you and Tali…. Tony this is not good."

"But Ziva. We can help you. We can do this together." he told her.

"I don't want you getting hurt again because of my past and my actions Tony. Not again. I f´have to do this alone. I have to keep you safe. All of you."

"And I do not get a saying in this?" tony asked her while his voice grew a little bit louder.

"Tony this is my mess and not yours it does not concern you."

"Yes Ziva yes it does. Did you not just say that you want to keep me safe hu? I don't need your protection Ziva I can fight too you know that."

"Tony I don't want you to die because of me you are to… never mind."

"I am what? What happened about the post elevator us Ziva? Why dou you always have to be so stubborn? I can help you Ziva. I WANT to help you. I WILL help you."

"Tony this is too dangerous I don't want you to end up dead."

"But you can die too right? Do you really want Tali to end up motherless because you want to fight your daemons alone? Because you were to stubborn to take the help you have been offered from your friends, your family? I know how hard it is to grow up without a mother and especially a little girl needs her mother."

"I also know how it is to grow up without a mother Tony don't forget that. My family brought nothing than pain in all of your lives. I only brought pain in your lives." she said with tears in her eyes.

"When did you bring pain in our lives Ziva? When you saved me while we have been undercover, trapped in that container? When you brought Gibbs memory back? When you disarmed that bomb? When you saved Duckys live? When you gave birth to Tali? Tell me did you bring pain in our lives during those moments?"

"No but..."

"There IS no but Ziva!"

"What about Ari Tony? He killed Kate. And because of my father two children lost their lives. Michael nearly killed you and you nearly died in Somalia because of me. What about the time I was framed?"

"Those where not your mistakes Ziva."

"But I should have seen it coming. I should have stopped him."

"Are you talking about Ari? There was nothing you could have done Ziva."

"But he was my brother I should have known."

"Ziva stop it. Just listen for ONCE. WE can help you. WE are your family. Not only me and Tali. Think about Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Palmer and Ducky. We all are your family and you mean so much to them."

"The most important question Tony is what I mean to you."

"You exactly know what you mean to me Ziva."

"No Tony I do not. Because you never talk about that stuff."

"I told you that I could not live without you, that I wanted you to come home with me, to me. I Told you Ziva."

"No Tony. What do you FEEL about me? What am I your partner? Best friend? Or more? What?"

"Don't you get it Ziva? I can't believe that you do not."

"Just tell me Tony don't be such a coward."

"I LOVE you Ziva ok! I always did and always will." he told her. Finally he told her. He was relived but also scared about Zivas reaction.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for mistakes but I wrote that chapter without correcting it. Please review**

„How can you love a person like me Tony? A mon.."

„Don't say that Ziva you are not a monster, you are so beautiful, loyal, compassionate, generous, gentle and lovable person walking around on this planet" he told her looking directly into her teary eyes.

"But I want to know from you Ziva," he continued "is how you feel about me."

Tony put one arm around Zivas waist and put the other one on Talis back to be able to stay closer to his girls and to have physical contact with them.

"I already told you how I feel about you at the tarmac in Israel Tony" said Ziva while she shifted Talis position on her hip.

"I can only remember that you told me that I am loved. That is not really expressing how you feel" he told her knowing that she did not like his words but he had to hear the words coming out of her mouth even though he already knew how she felt.

"You know that you do not have to hide your feelings anymore Ziva No one will judge you. "

"Those who are close to me always end up hurt or dead."

"Tali is still alive, I am still alive, the team is still alive. Stop hiding behind excuses." Tony told her. He was slowly loosing his patience.

"Tali nearly died because of me. Do you know how it felt for me nearly loosing her because of my actions? Have you nearly lost somebody because of your actions in the past?"

"Yes and you know that Ziva. If I hadn't shot Rivkin you.."

"Somalia is not your fault Tony. It was my decision to stay behind."

"Just how it was not your fault that your house burnt down Ziva. No one thinks that you where responsible for it. I only see a person that did not care about her own health until her daughter was safe. You are a person who protects the one they love. You would rather die than seeing one of us hurt."

"Still it is me who causes you the pain in the end."

"You have never caused us pain."

"I am causing you pain right now Tony. I can see it in your eyes."

"Maybe it is because you too stubborn to finally admit..."

Tony could not finish his sentence because someones lips where suddenly stopping him from talking. After what felt like two seconds Ziva stopped kissing him and whispered.

"Isn't it obvious that I love you, you idiot?"

"No it is not. What did you say again?" he asked her grinning.

"I said that I love you. That I Ziva David love you Anthony D DiNozzo."

"Well I Anthony D DiNozzo love you too Ziva David."

"Abba, Ima ove" said Tali grinning.

"And of cause I love you too my little princess" said Tony while taking Tali out of Zivas arms and holding her up before he held her close to his body and giving her a lot of kisses all over her face which made Tali grin.

Ziva had to laugh because of the adorable scene between father and daughter and said "Abba is being stupid again is he?"

"Abba unny" said Tali to her mother.

"That's right Tali your father has always been the class clown."

"Hey I am standing right in front of you two you know that right?" said Tony.

"Stop making fun of me" he continued pouting.

"Aww my poor little harry butt will food help you being happy again and forget about what we just said? I am hungry and I guess Tali is too she is your daughter after all."

"Hey watch it David" Tony said trying to sound angry but he failed.

"Ok I will stop now" said Ziva giggling and giving him a little kiss.

"Come on let's eat something. The cafe in which we have eaten something on our first trip to Paris is not far away" said Ziva taking his hand and dragging father and daughter along while she was leading the way.

Later that day they went back to Tonys hotel and told the desk clerk that another person was sleeping in Tonys room too and went upstairs to their room. Tali was being sleepy again so they brought her to bed and had finally time to talk a little bit without Tali around.

"Can you tell me now why this is bigger than we now Zi?" Tony asked Ziva who was lying on the bed with him with her head resting on his chest.

"It all started a week after we handed in our badges. Orli called me because someone has hacked into Mossad. The person was able to steal some files. One of the files was an undercover mission I took part in. Orli was concerned that someone could be after me because that file was released and I was the only person from that mission who is still alive. Besides me Ari and another Mossad officer had been part of the mission. We had to undercut a part of a Hamas cell that was responsible for the death of several Israeli citizens. My sister Tali was one of the people that had been killed by them.

That was the reason why Ari and I wanted to be part of the mission. We wanted to avenge her death.

We where able to kill nearly every member of the cell but two could flee.

Those two where brothers. Two of their brothers had been killed by us because they had also been members of the cell. And now they found out who I am and they are after me. In the beginning I could hide successfully but after I have been released from hospital after giving birth to Tali I knew that something had changed and that they where spying on me. I was able to immerse for a while but then they found me again and partnered up with Kort to kill me and you know the rest. Up to now they do not know that I am still alive which is why Tali is save, why you are save. I am scared that they will hurt you or my baby when they find out that I am still alive."

"That's what I am here for Zee, what the team is here for. We all are a family we protect and help each other Let us help you. Let me help you sweet cheeks" said Tony to her.

"But.."

"There is no but Ziv. You know that we can do it as a team like we did several times before."

"Ok. I know that I may regret this but you are right Tony."

"Wait what? Did you just say that I am right? I think this is the first time you told me that I am right."

"See I know that was a mistake" said Ziva.

"We have to get home as soon as possible so we can start helping you. I think I will starting to look up some flights now" said Tony totally ignoring her comment.

"Ok. But before we leave I have to pick up my stuff."

"Yes" said Tony and stood up to get his laptop.

After they have booked a flight back to DC for the next day they have decided to sleep a little bit so they could get up early to pick up Zivas stuff and have a nice family breakfast in the city before they would leave Paris for a second time together.

"Hey Ziv are you still awake?"

"What do you want Tony?" asked Ziva half asleep.

"Do you remember the last time we shared a bed in Paris?" he asked her and snuggled up from behind.

"Yes I do remember Tony" she said grinning.

"Do you still remember what I did?" he asked her kissing her neck.

"Yes I do" said Ziva enjoying his presence.

"I can remember that you liked what I did back then" said Tony while he was slowly turning her around so he was able to look at her face.

Tony was about to lean in and kiss Ziva when they heard a tiny voice calling them.

"Ima, Abba" said Tali with a sleepy voice.

"What is it baby? Do you want to sleep next to Ima and Abba?" asked Ziva her daughter while she climbed out of bed and made her way over to Talis bed.

All she needed to see was Talis nod. So she picked the toddler up and allowed her to snuggle with her father before she got back under the blankets herself.

 **End of the chapter.**

 **Sorry for the long wait but I had my finals,/A-Levels/Abi Prüfungen.**


End file.
